The three aims of the research study are: 1) Establish a multicenter common core database of systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) patients from multiple ethnicities (profile cohorts) comprised of established patients who are already in local cohorts as well as new patients to be recruited; 2) Assess the ability of chromosome 1 genes (q21-32) to predict disease phenotype [renal,cardiovascular, pulmonary, and central nervous system (CNS) involvement] in this profile cohort of SLE patients; and 3) Establish a core set of trio to confirm and narrow the identification of candidate regions and genes in SLE. The first two goals will be accomplished through a longitudinal study of 700 SLE patients. The third goal will be accomplished through a study on 350 trio families (lupus patients and both biological patients). These aims will serve to create the largest number of lupus patients in whom meticulously gathered data will be available to study the genetics of lupus and the relative contributions of genetics (versus other factors) to disease phenotype. The Chicago cohort aims to provide the Specialized Center of Research in SLE (SCOR) study with 175 PROFILE patients adn 50 TRIO families.